


Tęczowy puder

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Severus nie cierpiał dzieci, a jego marne życie nie cierpiało jego.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Kudos: 8





	Tęczowy puder

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt!

W ten weekend mieli zająć się Teddym. Severus nastawiał się na to psychicznie przez cały tydzień. Nic jednak nie mogło go przygotować na niespodziewaną prośbę Hermiony, aby w sobotnie popołudnie zaopiekowali się również jej pociechami. 

Severus stał w kuchni, próbując bezskutecznie nadać leżącemu na talerzu twarożkowi kształt bałwanka, kiedy do środka wpadł roześmiany Teddy, a za nim nieco niezdarnie Rose. Oboje pokryci tęczowym pudrem. Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo.

_Nie cierpiał dzieci. Jakim cudem skończył, niańcząc trójkę?_

Na końcu wszedł Harry z Hugo na rękach. Uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha i również skąpani w tęczowym pudrze.

_Czwórkę_ , poprawił się w myślach Severus.


End file.
